L'étreinte d'un Ange
by Waspie
Summary: Shin s'est exilé depuis qu'il a appris que Hachi était enceinte de Nobu. Il préfère couper les ponts plutôt que d'intervenir dans leur bonheur. Mais le passé semble toujours rattraper ceux qui le fuie... Shin x Nobu


_L'étreinte d'un ange, Oneshot Shin x Nobu_

Les personnages appartiennent à Ai Yazawa. Je ne me suis fiée à aucun vrai passage du manga, tout ce qui suit est une pure invention de mon esprit tordu .

**PoV Shin**

Traînant dans Londres je voyais mes amis qui se baladaient, les années avaient passés, et ça se voyait...ils avaient tous changés.  
J'avais disparu de leur vie depuis bientôt 2 ans, comme un fantôme...J'avais tout laissé derrière moi, dans une ultime fuite  
Et j'avais fait beaucoup de dégâts...  
Alors qu'ils se promenaient, voici que la petite sweet loli du groupe se tourne vers un bar avec un regard étrange. Elle entra, suivie par un punk, un blondinet piercé de partout mais avec un visage approchant celui des anges, qui se demandait ce que cette fofolle avait encore pût apercevoir...un gars sûrement.  
Mais lorsqu'il franchit le seuil il entendis une voix...cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien, qui lui avais été ravi depuis ce qu'il avait parût être une éternité...cette voix qui berçait son âme  
Cette voix qu'il haïssait, ou aimait, il ne savait plus vraiment en fait.

La vue reviens alors à la première personne. Seul, sur la scène, un micro entre mes fins doigts, j'entame la première partie d'une chanson pleine de tristesse et de nostalgie, d'espoir et de mélancolie. "Forever"

_It's been long enough__  
__No only sunshine could save me__  
__I still be waiting for you__  
__Who never come back again, oh no..._

Et du fond de la salle j'aperçois une fine perle transparente luire à la faible lumière des lampes. Aveuglé je ne peux pas faire autrement que fermer les yeux. La musique tambourine en moi, à moins que ce ne soit mon cœur? J'ai une impression étrange. Les sons sortent et se suivent à la mesure de l'émotion, l'ambiance dans la salle deviens tout à coup très calme, des visages adoucis par la beauté des notes pures et attristés tout à coup  
du sens tragique des paroles...  
Portant le micro à mes lèvres je m'aperçois qu'une larme roule sur ma joue...cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus versé de larmes...je croyais qu'elle s'était taries, que la source était morte.  
Cela faisait seulement 1 an que je m'étais mis à chanter dans ces bars. Je n'avais trouver aucun chanteur alors je m'étais décidé à m'y mettre tout seul.  
Je m'étais remis à écrire des textes mais je les trouvais plats et sans intérêts. Il manquait quelque chose qui puisse les rendre...vivants.  
Sans comprendre ce qui me prenait aujourd'hui, une musique que j'écoutais jadis me revint en mémoire. Je voulais la chanter  
Je devais la chanter. . Elle me l'avait chanter autrefois, ma chanteuse...Je l'appréciais beaucoup, comme une grande sœur.

C'était une mélodie très douce, très différente de ce dont j'avais l'habitude.

_I love you forever__  
__I can't live without you anymore__  
__I love you forever__  
__Your body is so cold and so hard__  
__Please come back_

_Sit beside a fire place__  
__I remember your warm heart.__  
__Memories filled with plenty of love__  
__and delight with my tears _

Soudain tout ressurgit dans ma mémoire. Un profond sentiment que je croyais enfouis au plus profond de moi m'étreignis soudain la gorge, se répandis dans mes os comme un frisson, et explosa en milliers de souvenirs dans ma tête.

_I always love you__  
__I can't see your face with my tears__  
__Baby, I miss you__  
__God, please don't take him__  
__Far away from me__  
__I love you forever_

_I'm walking in the dark__  
__Is this a fog or tears?__  
__I can't see anything__  
__Where are you?__  
__I'm holding a piece of dream that you gave me. _

Certains relevèrent la tête, pensant que j'avais commis une erreur dans mes paroles. Mais je savais très bien ce que je disais, et c'était pire que de se tromper dans ses paroles...seigneur j'aurais donné tout pour ne pas les avoir prononcé mais...  
Elles sortaient comme un flot, comme si un barrage avait cédé en moi, et libérais tout ce que j'avais péniblement gardé et si bien caché. Je me montrais vulnérable et je n'aimais pas ça.

I love you forever  
I can't live without you anymore

Quel culot j'avais de prononcer ces mots

_I love you forever__  
__Your body is so cold and so hard__  
__I love you forever_

Mais ça m'étais égal

_Please come back__  
__I love you forever_

_Please come back__  
__I love you forever..._

La chanson prit fin, j'avais du mal à respirer. Les applaudissements décrurent à mesure que je m'éloignais de la scène pour arriver aux coulisses.  
J'avais mal, plus que jamais, j'étais essoufflé, le cœur palpitant comme si j'allais mourir, comme ça, d'un coup.

- Et merde !! ...  
Je claquais violemment la porte avant de m'affaisser dessus. Que faire ? j'avais envie de parler, à n'importe qui, mais n'importe qui ne m'aurait pas suffit, et je le savais.  
Rien ne viendrais remplir ce creux que constituait mon cœur. Rien ne viendrais me sauver de ma solitude, rien de rien...et c'était mérité.  
Pourquoi avais je fais ça ? je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer  
J'étais parti après un mot de trop. Simplement, un mot de trop.  
Si fragile malgré les apparences...j'avais pris un coup suffisant pour que je ne puisse pas me relever. J'avais trouvé une unique solution : la fuite.  
La fuite, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle ou l'on disparaît sans dire un mot, du jour au lendemain, avec armes et bagages.  
Je m'étais infligé moi-même le coup fatal, mais pour renaître, ne faut il pas mourir une première fois... ?  
Si seulement tu l'avais aimé autrement, mon pauvre Shin, tu n'aurais pas eu à le laisser derrière toi...

toc toc

- Laissez moi tranquille, je veux voir personne...  
- ...ouvre.  
- J'ai dis laissez moi tranquille, vous êtes sourd ou complètement idiot ?!!?  
- Putain t'as toujours le même caractère de pitbull...  
- ...pardon ?

J'avais la vague impression de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Cette idée m'effraya, j'avais un vrai nœud dans l'estomac...Etait-ce possible ?  
Je me relevais. Ca ne pouvais pas être ça. Ca ne devait pas être ça.  
Qu'allais je faire sinon ?...aucune idée  
Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement contre cette porte.  
Je tournais lentement la poignée, le bois frotta un peu sur le sol, et dans un grincement j'aperçu un visage familier. Un visage sculpté parmis les anges, des yeux profonds et doux, IL n'avait pas changé...  
Mon cœur manqua un battement.  
Il souria.

Pétrifié j'essayais d'articuler un mot, deux mots, sans succès. Rien d'autre ne sorti de ma gorge qu'un son ressemblant vaguement à un couinement, un murmure étouffé.  
Il me regardait. Et pas avec cet expression de mépris que je lui avais imaginé. Non, il avais l'air tellement calme...serein. C'en était presque effrayant.

Je sentis une étreinte chaude, malgré ma raideur, et finis par me laisser aller dans ces bras si bienfaisants...  
Il m'avait murmuré qu'il ne m'en avait jamais voulu...qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais parti, que Nana lui avait tout raconté après mon départ.  
Elle n'avait donc pas sût tenir sa langue. J'aurais mieux fais de me casser une jambe que lui raconté mais, que voulez vous, l'alcool délie les langues.  
Je m'écartais un peu, détournais la tête.

- Nobu, fis-je, écoute...je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'as dis « exactement », mais...  
- S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller une fois encore. Je te connais, tu fais ça très bien.  
- ...Il s'en est passé du temps depuis, Nobu.  
- Peut être, mais je doute que le temps aie pu altérer un caractère comme le tien  
- Le temps peut être pas...  
- ...Je suis content de te voir, Shinichi

Shinichi ? ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus entendu mon nom prononcé de cette façon.

- Et sinon...tu deviens quoi ?  
- Ben comme tu vois...je chante, je joue, et je fais des petits boulots.  
- Quel genre de boulots ?  
- Pas ceux que tu crois, Nobu, je te rassure. J'ai laissé ça derrière moi...  
- J'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir...  
- ...

Une fois de plus ma gorge se noua. J'exprimais un petit « pardon Nobu », j'avais mâchouiller les deux mots ce qui donnait plutôt « prdon 'bu ».  
Je relevais la tête et je vis qu'il s'était mis à rire.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule pauvre con èé mais arrête !! arrêteuh !!  
- mdr désolé, c'était trop mignon on dirait une petite fille qui se fait gronder parce qu'elle à volé des bonbons XD  
- Mais je suis une petite fille ♥  
- C'est ça -- touk  
- Aieuh çç méchant, je t'aime plus !  
- ...c'est pas grave, je me contenterai de le faire tout seul.  
- ...Faire quoi ?  
- Aimer.  
- blush hein ?...mais qu'est ce que tu racontes  
- ...tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, à ton départ...  
- Hm...mais t'allait être père alors...  
- C'était pas le mien...  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est la petite de Takumi. Elle s'appelle Satsuki et ressemble fort à ses parents...  
- ...

Quel con. Bon sang quel imbécile j'ai été !  
Alors depuis le début j'avais tout faux. Je m'était cassé pour rien, j'avais tout perdu, parce que j'avais cru que...  
Mais peu importe. Je n'avais plus le temps de penser, les lèvres de Nobu s'étaient posées sur les miennes pendant ma brève « absence », et je sentais ses mains se refermer tendrement mais fermement sur mes hanches.  
J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans le ciel.  
Et parmis les étoiles nouvelles qui scintillaient ce soir là, pour la première fois, je savais que demain à mon réveil, j'allais renaître, enfin, et me réveiller dans les bras d'un ange.

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
